


Unmei

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English is not my native language, How Do I Tag, I didn't know I would be here, I hope everything makes sense, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, KageHina Week 2020, Kagehinaweek20, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Shit, We Die Like Men, Well - Freeform, You've been warned, collection of flashfics, edit after publishing, my third story in english, not beta'ed, publishing kagehina, revised right after I published, sorry I'm dumb, spoilers after chapter 387, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: "Unmei" (運命) means "fate", "destiny" in japanese (mostly).Where the road of destiny will lead them?Monday is when they start, Tuesday is when they meet again, Wednesday is when they fight and when they reconcile, Thursday in when they fly, Friday is when they part, Saturday is when they reunite, Sunday is when everything is left behind and they go further.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Monday - 月曜日 - Getsuyoubi

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put together my feelings about Kageyama and Hinata during the KageHina Week and I thought about a collection of fated moments (and their aftermath) in which they both can be recognized.  
> There will be one flashfic for each day, so enjoy and thanks for passing by.

It’s Monday and it’s the day after the match that lasted only thirty-one minutes, the first and last volleyball match that Hinata has ever played in middle school.

His eyes have come back to normal, no more puffed as they were yesterday, when he was crying in front of the King of the Court; there’s a new light brighting their color, mutating it from dark brown to light amber.

The question Kageyama has thrown at him from the other side of the net is lingering in his mind, like an awful but useful reminder on the front of a fridge:

_“Where have you been these last three years?”._

Where had he been?

He was on a road that was leading to that court, to his first official match, only to find out that he had to become stronger; he will. He’s sure about it.

He can fly, you know, that’s all he needs to know to start again.

He just hasn’t realised that his behaviour has fuelled up something, or better, someone else: Kageyama Tobio will become even stronger than he is now.

And even if Hinata Shouyou doesn’t know he has pulled a fatal trigger, it doesn’t matter.

Fate is always there, ready to take them to the next step: not because destiny decided to put them together, but because there was a volleyball court in front of them at the beginning of Sunday and there is a net looking at them at the end of Monday.

Be it rain, or sun, or clouds, in their eyes (blue and brown) there will be always only one thing reflected among the others: passion and hunger for winning, so they can be on the court for a major amount of time.

Promises are promises.

They will remain on the court.

_/299 words/_


	2. Tuesday - 火曜日 - Kayoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have wrote this before, but if there's any mistake, even a little one, please let me know it. English is not my native language and these are my first experiments writing directly in my second language, so I hope they're coming out good.  
> Thanks again for passing by and happy KageHina week!

Tuesday is the day they meet again; neither of them know how it’s that even possible, but it is as it is.

Hinata thought that he could become stronger coming to Karasuno, so he could beat Kageyama on the same level on the court, he hadn’t considered the possibility of being in the same team as his fated rival, not now not ever.

Kageyama wasn’t simply admitted in Shiratorizawa, the school his grandfather has attended, so he has decided to go to Karasuno, but he doesn’t need to say this; he just doesn’t understand how the short boy he fought against one year prior is in front of him, at the entrance of the gym.

Tuesday is the day Kageyama thinks again about his final match with Kitagawa Daiichi, Tuesday is the day he thinks about the fact that he is alone.

But he will see Hinata train with Sugawara-san for the Saturday match against the other first year kids, to win the chance to come back to volleyball practice with the team. He will decide then that maybe he’s not alone anymore, but on Tuesday is too early.

For now, it’s enough to think how not to lose and he’s certain that also the small dumbass doesn’t want to.

They’ll figure it how.

He doesn’t realise it, but on Tuesday it’s the first time he thinks about “them” and not only about “him”.

It’s a start.

_/237 word/_


	3. Wednesday - 水曜日 - Suiyoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you can feel "angst with happy ending" here, I'm just about to cry yay

They always fight, always bicker, always are at each other throats, but this Wednesday is different.

The lost match against Aoba Johsai is still firing up their souls, like a personal hell that burns their skin and make their eyes crumble away.

But the problem is not losing: the issue on that Wednesday night is about strength, it is about Hinata’s will to be able to fight alone, it is about Kageyama’s stubbornness about recognising the fact that he doesn’t need to hear something he believes it’s meaningless.

He’s still the King of the Court, at least with Hinata, because he knows that he can be one – and he doesn’t want to give knowledge to the fact that his short teammate is right: there’s a way to get better and they have to train in order to achieve that improvement.

Their fight is rough, violent, it doesn’t even matter that they creep poor Yachi out of her, so much that she needs to call Tanaka-san to avoid them ripping their flesh off their bones.

It’s a matter of fact: Hinata wanting to be able to stand on court without Kageyama’s support is a declaration of intents – of wanting independence.

And if Hinata is independent, Kageyama might end up alone again in the future.

It takes one, two, three weeks and a training camp in Tokyo before they can sort all of this out: it’s Wednesday afternoon again and they manage to take their new quick to the next level for the first time.

They look at each other in the eyes and they know that they’re not alone anymore; the fact that Hinata praises Kageyama, that he compliments him with his brightness is something that the tall setter can’t even understand.

But they indeed reconcile and later that night their futons are back in their usual position, one next to the other.

They finally sleep as they were doing before the big fight.

Because they may not be friends, not now, but they’re teammates and they’re partners.

They stop denying it.

They speak volleyball language and volleyball language is universal.

They need a court, a net, a ball and each other.

As rivals, as teammates, it doesn’t matter.

They’re alone and together at the same time.

This is how fate’s dualism works.

_/383 word/_


	4. Thursday - 木曜日 - Mokuyoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, I know it, but I hope I could convey something that is indescribable with words for me: KageHina's capacity of driving everyone insane.

Lights are up, the crowd is screaming, sweat is coming down on their necks, eyes are focused between the ball and the net.

It’s Thursday and they are at Nationals.

The game is thick and they know they won’t lose (they will at a certain point, but there can be a fall when you fly).

Brown eyes and tangerine hair are up in the air while blue eyes and raven hair are following him right after; the freak duo is back in action and their quick is unbelievable. The ball comes in contact with the boy’s palm and he scores a point.

The Gymnasium explodes and its rumbling comes only for them.

Hinata has just jumped higher than he usually does and Kageyama’s gaze has widened. He was right.

_“You can fly even higher_ ”.

He knew it; and Hinata trusted him.

_They_ can fly even higher.

_/146 words/_


	5. Friday - 金曜日 - Kinyoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written in english, I hope there's no mistake, but I can't be sure about it. Let me know, I'm leaving here the angst for ya.

Narita airport is huge; there’s a freakish crowd in every little space existing in the main airport of Tokyo and Kageyama Tobio feels a little lost.

It’s a Friday morning and he’s supposed to see the others at the main entrance, but he hasn’t met up with anyone.

He receives a call from Yamaguchi looking for him and he explains him the situation: his former teammate and school friend understands where he is (and it’s not the main entrance) and he says that Yachi and Tsukishima are coming to pick him up – to the latter’s discomfort.

They find him and the tall blonde boy laughs at him while they’re going to the right direction: here we have the youngest setter on the V-League, the best in Schweiden Adlers and maybe even in Japan, but he is the dumbest when we’re talking about orientation sense.

Kageyama feels the urge to smack down his face but Yachi is there to calm him; she remembers him that they are here to say their goodbyes to their friend, the one that will be on the other side of planet for two years at least.

_“Brazil is far”._

Kageyama thinks about it for the billionth time since this year has begun, since they have finished school, since Hinata has told him he was going to play beach volleyball to improve himself.

He knows that Hinata is going to fulfil a three years ago promise and in order to achieve the goal of being on the same stage as him, he will do anything that’s needed to be done; but the thought of him being so distant, so far away has made his stomach twisting up every time he thought about it.

And that’s strange, he hasn’t seen Hinata these last seven months, because he was preparing with coach Washijo for his journey and Kageyama was in Tokyo playing and training with Schweiden Adlers’ team – he’s sure he has no reason to feel this awful about it.

He doesn’t understand why he feels like this, anyway he has no time to think about it anymore: they’re in the check-in area and he recognises the tall boy with dark brown hair (Yamaguchi) and the short one with orange hair (Hinata).

Hinata had his haircut done and this fact is making his jawline sharper, more adult in a way.

He smiles nervously at his friends and then he hugs his mother and his sister Natsu – _“God, she has grown so much”_ – and he lines up for the check-in desk. While his family is gone, they accompany Hinata until he has boarded his luggages; immediately after, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima e Yachi greet him once more and Yachi plus Yamaguchi hug him, while Tsukishima pretends to loathe the situation he’s in (and maybe it is so).

Kageyama tells them that he will accompany Hinata to the gate and then he will be out of the airport; he doesn’t have much time to catch up anyway (for now) and tells them not to worry about him.

They leave waving at the freak duo from Karasuno and Kageyama and Hinata are alone, at last. They go through the airport in silence, until they reach the gate. Hinata is nervous, he can tell, but also excited – this will be a huge adventure.

-So here we are- Hinata says, looking at him, like he’s waiting for something to happen.

-Yes, here we are-.

Kageyama has always been awkward with words and he wishes they have a volleyball right now, as well as they had one back in high school, during their graduation day, when they met in the school gym for the last time.

The setter thinks that this will be the last time he’ll see Hinata, that two years are long. His former partner seems to understand him, because he trails his arm with his fingers and lets his hand rest on his shoulder.

They didn’t exchange so many physical contacts in high school, despite hair grabbing and wrestling matches and high fives, but they did hug two times, after winning two matches in a row at their last Nationals in third year; there were also all the times they fell asleep leaning on the other on the bus or the times when they brushed their legs while sitting together and studying.

This is the first time Hinata looks for an actual touch, he’s looking for a hug; Kageyama agrees that this is the best way to part without using too much words, because neither of them are really capable of expressing their feelings, neither of them seem to be ready to part right in that Friday morning.

They hug indeed and for a moment their breaths are synchronized, as if they were still playing in a match, their last one – as if they’ve been doing this for years. It’s just a moment, but it’s enough for both of them to release their tension.

-So I’ll wait for you on the world stage- Kageyama says, smiling openly, as he has always done only with him.

-Yeah, I’ll reach for you before you even realise it- Hinata responds, giving back to his setter his usual smile.

-Then we’re settled-.

-Yes, see ya, Kageyama Tobio-.

-See ya, Hinata Shouyou-.

Kageyama nods and then he walks away, without saying anything else; Hinata turns, looking for a seat, and waits for his flight to be called.

There’s a last moment when they meet each other’s gaze and Kageyama waves at him; Hinata waves back.

Kageyama Tobio heads out from the airport and he can’t wait for the world stage to have them as rivals.

He receives a message on his phone: it’s his sister Miwa telling him she will come to see him in two days.

Kageyama smiles.

Playing against Hinata again will be insane.

It’s a good perspective.

He can’t wait.

_/974 words/_


	6. Saturday - 土曜日 - Doyoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot still believe I'm being able to publish a fic per day, but here I am. Here we have some of my conjectures about the post Schweiden Adlers - Black Jackals game, halp.  
> (Thanks for passing by, anyway)

That Saturday blows everything up. Excitement is in the air, because the audience has just seen the best volleyball game ever played in ages.

MSBY Black Jackals has won against Schweiden Adlers, but it seems like neither of the two teams has really lost.

The players bow and thank for the game and then they all head to the changing rooms; there will be press, there will be interviews to both sides.

They all want to know how does it feel for the best setter in V-League Kageyama Tobio to lose after winning for three years in a row; they all want to know everything about the newcomer in the Black Jackals, Hinata Shouyou, and how beach volleyball in Brazil has helped him to become the monstrous player he is now.

It’s tiring, but everything ends up soon and players from both teams are dismissed.

Hinata and Kageyama meet each other out of the gymnasium, as if they’ve planned to do so – but they haven’t.

They grin at each other, in the same way they’ve done before the match, when they’ve met at the bathrooms.

-Kageyama, that game was insane- the redhead says.

-Yeah, I agree. You actually were insane- the black haired says.

They rock fists and then start walking away from that place; it reminds them of all the times they walked back home in high school.

Hinata remembers when he took the flight for Brazil, when they hugged; he has felt the urge to do that after winning, but he couldn’t. He feels the urge to do that now, but something’s off, it’s like it’s not the right moment to do so, because that moment has already passed.

He thinks about the first time he played against Kageyama in middle school and how they parted with him telling Hinata that he had to become stronger, if he wanted to stay on court.

He thinks he has achieved that goal.

-Are we now on the same stage?- Kageyama suddenly says.

He was thinking about that promise and in a way it seems like he was on Hinata’s same wavelength.

-Yes, we are. It didn’t took me much time- Hinata says back, grinning again.

-Dumbass- the other grunts, but he’s smiling.

-Are you headed to the station?- he asks then.

-Uh-uh. Why?-.

-Race? I have a point to take back from you-.

Hinata’s eyes light up, even in the dark of the evening and he nods.

It doesn’t matter that they have had a tiring match that Saturday afternoon.

Some things never change.

The tally between their winnings and losses has never stopped.

_/434 words/_


	7. Sunday - 日曜日 - Nichiyoubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the last chapter of this collection and the last day of KageHinaWeek2020. I decided to not be clear about the relationship Hinata and Kageyama are having right now, so you can choose how to feel about it.  
> Thanks to anyone who'll pass by, thanks for all the kudos left and I hope you enjoy this last one.

It’s Sunday, it’s summer, it’s hot. But night is always refreshing.

It’s Hinata’s first birthday after he came back to Japan. They ate out with their former teammates from Karasuno High School, after having a lunch with some teammates from Black Jackals and some rivals from the Adlers.

But he wasn’t tired, so he asked Kageyama if they could practice in the park, before heading back home.

Kageyama obviously complied and now they’re here, in the park near the building where their shared flat is, playing toss and spike with a volleyball, languidly.

Sky is dark, moon is up; they decided to live together after a few matches against each other, seeing they were always heading back to the same station and having their homes a little too far from the Stadium; a shared apartment could have been dangerous for the two – they didn’t stop bickering –, but they settled up actually faster than they thought.

Having a home where to come back together is good; they feel at ease.

They are always together anyway, on and off court, as rivals and as partners.

After a good half hour of playing, they decide it’s time to go back home; Sunday is about to turn into Monday and they’ll have a stressful week of practice ahead.

While they’re entering the building and taking the elevator, Hinata asks something:

-Tobio, do you think that we would have ended up living together, if we met only in high school?-.

Kageyama shrugs at the sound of his given name, it’s still little time since they’ve stopped calling each other by surnames (they’ve known for ages now and living together has lead them to this point); anyway, he’s not sure he has understood the question.

-What do you mean?-.

-I mean, what would have happened if we haven’t met in middle school?-.

He’s referring to the first time they played against each other; meanwhile the elevator has stopped to their floor, so they head out and reach their door.

-I don’t actually know, Shouyou- Kageyama says, taking the keys out of his pocket and opening the door.

-But I think things would have been the same, that at a certain point we would have met and decided to be rivals- he concludes.

Hinata smiles and nods, then he closes the door behind him.

Fate is fate, it pulls all of the strings together.

And if the strings we’re talking about are the ones that make a net staying up on a volleyball court, Hinata and Kageyama will be there.

It all starts with a court on Sunday morning in a school gym and a net to face up on Monday afternoon in another school gym; it all finishes with a volleyball on Sunday night in a park in Tokyo and a door to be closed behind the shoulders of two volleyball pro-players on Monday night.

The pattern is the same.

So are the souls.

They’ll go further.

_/492 word/_


End file.
